Nuestra Felicidad
by Nanamiii
Summary: Duklyon Takeshi se ha comportado raro... Qué será? Takeshi x Kentaro Shonen Ai Si alguien tiene un mejor título... Espero propuestas! xD ACTUALIZADO EL OMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Esto se suponía que iba a ser un fic navideño pero al final no fue xD. Y este también es el fic más largo de toda mi historia! Viva yo! Y bueno... espero que lo disfruten:3  
**Si alguien tiene una mejor idea para el título, por favor que me lo haga saber!!**

* * *

Hacía frío. Por supuesto que lo hacía: era diciembre, las fiestas de fin de año estaban cerca y ya habían empezado las vacaciones en el Campus Clamp. El lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por algunos clubes que seguían funcionando o porque alguna que otra fiesta _pre_-navideña de los Imonoyama se acercaba. Y este descanso era para todos, también para los guerreros de la justicia, defensores de la paz e integrantes de la patrulla especial Duklyon: Shukaido Takeshi y Higashikunimaru Kentarô. 

Ni por milagro podría haber mayor paz: aparentemente los enemigos también se encontraban de vacaciones y Sukiyabashi y Erii estaban seguramente en algún otro planeta del universo (lo que significaba que no había chichones en las cabeza de los otros jóvenes).

Pero siendo Takeshi _y_ Kentarô, no todo podía ser normal.

Desde hacía un tiempo que venía pasando, más o menos desde antes que comenzaran las vacaciones (o por lo menos eso le parecía a Kentarô): Takeshi había estado comportándose raro. Por ejemplo, a veces parecía que este lo estaba evitando. O cuando lo llamaba "Takepon" no protestaba. Tampoco cuando lo obligaba a desayunar. Una vez, intentado averiguar si el duklyon azul tenía fiebre, le tocó la frente y éste saltó gritando "_¡estoy bien!!_". El defensor creía que esto quizás se debía a las horas extras que su amigo estaba haciendo, probablemente para poder ayudar a su familia con las finanzas.

"_Este Takepon…_", pensaba Kentarô, "_Trabaja duro y se esfuerza al máximo aún así sabiendo que su mejor amigo es adinerado y nunca me ha pedido nada. ¡Debe ser por eso debe ser que lo adoro tanto! _" y después reía.

------------

- Kentarô yo… - Takeshi miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas, Takepon? - le sonrió. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Él siempre se iluminaría para el otro, estaría para todo aquello que necesitase. Claro que sí, adoraba a su mejor amigo, era su persona preciada, la más importante, aquel del que nunca se querría separar.

- Yo… - el defensor azul suspiró hondo, parecía que esto era bastante difícil - Yo quiero que sepas que… Pues… Quiero ser totalmente franco contigo, y… Bueno, no sé… es decir… - balbuceó un poco más, al parecer no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que. Así que Kentarô decidió darle una mano:

- No te preocupes Takepon; sea lo que sea, seguro que no cambiará nuestra amistad¿o sí? Es decir, los amigos estamos para ello, para ayudarnos, apoyarnos, para estar en las buenas y en las malas y --

- _Me gustas_, Kentarô - lo interrumpió de repente, con una mirada suave y algo melancólica en sus ojos.

- Eh? - dijo en una especie de suspiro mientras su mente procesaba la información que había recibido. ¿Takeshi Shukaido, estudiante del Campus CLAMP y miembro de la patrulla especial duklyon le acababa decir que _le gustaba_?

- Que me gustas _mucho_, Kentarô… -se sonrojó mucho más de lo había estado hasta ahora -. No me hagas repetirlo, por favor… - Y el defensor rojo le dirigió una dulce mirada, para luego cerrar relajadamente sus ojos y agachar un poco su cabeza. Quería detener el tiempo, aunque fuese cinco segundos, para no olvidar el momento más feliz de toda su vida. No se lo perdonaría nunca si lo hiciera.

Cuando creyó que se había dado el tiempo suficiente, abrió los ojos pero para llevarse una sorpresa: el lugar donde hasta hacía segundos había estado Takeshi estaba vacío; y a lo lejos divisaba una figura que iba a paso acelerado. Al darse cuenta que esa figura era la misma persona que se suponía que estaba a su lado, Kentarô respiró hondo, se acomodó y, aprovechando al máximo sus habilidades de atletista, corrió como alma que escapa del diablo. Si hubiera seguido así, seguramente habría podido cruzar el campus entero en menos de dos minutos.

Una vez que estuvo a menos de metro y medio de distancia del defensor azul, se abalanzó sobre él de un salto al grito de "_¡TAKEPOOOOOOONN!_". Como consecuencia, en unos instantes se encontraban ambos en el suelo, más precisamente Kentarô sobre Takeshi, abrazándolo de atrás y con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - preguntó el duklyon color océano después de girar la cabeza lo más que pudo para ver al otro a la cara. Se notaba que seguía sonrojado.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo _tu, _si se puede saber?! - lo regañó al otro -. ¡¿Qué clase de persona se escapa luego de confesarse?!

- ¡Una que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo! Y podrías quitarte de encima mío, por favor?! - de muy mal humor, Kentarô le hizo caso. Pero esta guerra no estaba terminada. Se sentó al lado y lo miró serio.

- Muy bien - se cruzó de brazos, Takeshi lo miró a los ojos -, explícate.

- No tengo nada que explicarte - le mintió. Kentarô solo levantó una ceja. Su amigo jamás lo había visto enojado; era bastante intimidante. Y por fin, suspirando hondo, el duklyon se dio por vencido -. Por lo menos podríamos ir a hablar tranquilos a otro lugar donde no haga tanto frío¿no te parece?

- Sí, me parece bien - ambos se levantaron, y de la nada Kentarô agarró con relativa fuerza la muñeca de su compañero.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Takeshi sin si quiera intentar zafarse del otro.

- Me aseguro que no te escapes otra vez - seguía serio -. Ahora nos vamos a mi casa, de allí es complicado escaparse fácilmente.

La presa tragó saliva.

------------

El viaje a la mansión Higashikumaru lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno sentado de su lado de la limusina que Kentarô había llamado para irlos a buscar, mirando las calles de Tokio. No cruzaron ninguna palabra, nada. Una vez en su hogar, colgaron sus abrigos en un perchero de la entrada y Kentarô meramente condujo a Takeshi a su (_gran_) habitación. Esta estaba decorada de forma que, mirase donde mirase, el invitado notaría el toque inconfundible de la personalidad del otro. Ambos se sentaron en un par de sillones que estaban en el lugar, enfrentados, con una delicada mesa ratona en el medio de ellos. Pero no fue hasta un rato después que uno de los dos abrió la boca:

- Takepon… - se miraron a los ojos - Por favor, explícame qué es lo que está pasando. No estás siendo tú mismo. Sé que con lo que me dijiste esto va a cambiar, pero… Ahora lo único que me importa es no perderte… - una vez dicho esto, Takeshi se levantó de su lugar, y tranquilo y en silencio, se acercó a Kentarô hasta pararse adelante de éste. Sin dejar de mirarse, el duklyon azul se arrodilló en su lugar y por fin, luego de posar su mano sobre la rodilla del otro, dijo algo.

- Yo jamás me separaré de tu lado -hizo una breve pausa-. A pesar de que yo diga que no somos amigos ni conocidos, a pesar de que me moleste con cada cosa que hagas, y a pesar de que quiera degollarte cada vez que me gritas "cariño" a la mañana… - Kentarô no pudo contener una risita - Me he dado cuenta de que eres lo más importante que tengo y quiero que seas feliz.

- ¿Pero? - Kentarô lo sabía, siempre había un "pero" a punto de salir de la boca de Takeshi. Éste bajó la cabeza.

- Esto sería demasiado raro…

- ¿Otra vez tu obsesión con lo normal?

- ¡O-Oye!

- Takepon, yo sé que tu vida no fue _ni es_ fácil, sé que lo único que quieres es superar todos tus obstáculos y vivir una vida tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparte por nada. Yo creo que eso está muy bien, todos queremos estar en paz con nosotros. Si eso es algo que te traería felicidad, yo te apoyaría y te ayudaría en todo lo que necesitases - y de repente, un tinte de tristeza se vio en los ojos de Kentarô -. Yo te adoro, te quiero. Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero cuando siempre te persigues con el tema de "qué pensarán de mí" sin considerar lo que yo pienso de ti -tomó la mano que Takeshi había posado sobre su rodilla, y se la llevo directamente al pecho- , me duele aquí. Es una opresión en mi corazón que me hunde.

Luego de esto, Kentarô no quiso mirar a los ojos de Takeshi, porque sabía muy bien que él tendría la misma mirada de dolor que él mismo tenía.

- Kentarô… ¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz? - se animó a preguntar por fin.

- Eso es algo que sabes muy bien - se volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de éste. Una muy pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin.

- Al diablo con lo normal - esto provocó que el otro se sorprendiera un poco -. Yo quiero que no sufras más. Que seas feliz. Que tu felicidad sea lo normal para mí ahora - dicho esto, Kentarô rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo abrazó dulcemente. Se quedaron así un rato.

- Kentarô… ¿Estás llorando?

- … No - mintió con voz llorosa. Takeshi rió y acarició el cabello del otro duklyon. Éste se separó de él y le sonrió como siempre. Se le acercó lentamente, y en un segundo los dos guerreros de la paz estaban demostrándose su cariño, amor y sus ganas de no apartarse nunca en la vida el uno del otro en un simple, dulce beso.

* * *

**N/A**: Les gustó? Fue demasiado aburrido? Por favor, déjen reviews! Me encantaría saber qué piensan de este fic tan distinto a los mios :)...  
Y también: qué les parece si hago un pequeño "Omake" (extra)? 


	2. Omake! Fufufu!

**N/A**: Noo, no están soñando, fufufu... Estoy viva! Si! Mwahahahaha! Y aquí el omake que les debo desde... Navidad? xD  
Bueh, espero que lo disfruten, nada más xD. Les advierto que Takeshi me quedo un poquiiito OOC en este Omake -0-...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue un ruido el que despertó a Takeshi.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron ruidos los que despertaron de a poco a Takeshi. Pasos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, papeles desparramándose, una voz que vacilaba a veces y otras suspiraba. Bueno, en realidad esos sonidos algo molestos sólo hacían que Takeshi se balanceara sobre la fina línea entre la conciencia y entre su pequeño mundo de sueños y descanso. Pero fue un grito de frustración emitido por el duklyon rojo el que lo trajo a la a veces agobiante e insoportable realidad.

– Kentarô, ¿que demonios te sucede? – le preguntó con voz somnolienta mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– Uh, ¿Takeshi? Ah, no, nada… Lo siento, sigue durmiendo si quieres. – luego de responder, le dio la espalda.

El duklyon azul bostezó y dejó que sus ojos azules recorrieran el entorno donde se encontraba: eran como las nueve de la mañana, habían folletos, mapas de todos los tamaños y colores y otros papeles por doquier y un duklyon rojo un tanto preocupado o molesto, Takeshi no supo diferenciarlo en ese momento. Entonces se echó un vistazo a sí mismo: llevaba puesto un pijama bordó y estaba sentado sobre la cama de Kentarô. Recordó entonces los sucesos que habían pasado el día anterior, la declaración, el otro defensor llevándolo a rastras a su casa, la charla, el beso, la cena, la película para niños (una de las favoritas de Kentarô desde que tenía cinco años) que habían visto abrazados bajo una abrigada manta para evitar el frío y por último un bostezo provisto ambos jóvenes, y luego a la cama.

Una vez un poco más despabilado y en seguida de levantarse, Takeshi se dispuso a ir al baño dejando a Kentarô lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, asearse, escuchar de lejos los frustrados refunfuñados de su novio y cambiarse.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – se atrevió a preguntarle una vez que estaba listo y presentable.

– ¡Es que no me decido, Takepon! ¡No logro hacerlo! – este quejó revoleando los brazos cual niño pequeño. Kenpi siempre había sido un tanto aniñado. Pero eso era uno de sus encantos.

– ¿Y _qué_ exactamente está tan difícil de decidir? – el duklyon azul levantó una ceja.

– El destino de nuestra luna de miel, ¡_por supuesto_! – por primera vez en el día, el otro joven vio la cara de este iluminarse, cosa que ya le extrañaba.

_Claro_, la luna de miel. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan bobo como para olvidársela? ¡Había sido una de las primeras cosas de las que Kentarô había empezado a hablar luego de besarse! Y, Takeshi recordó que, para callar un poco al otro, le había dejado elegir el destino a él.

Aparentemente, no había sido una buena idea del todo.

– ¿Y que tienes hasta ahora? – se le acercó y cariñosamente abrazó por detrás al defensor más pequeño, quien se sobresaltó un poco al recibir tan rápido la muestra de afecto: no creía que Takeshi se acostumbraría tan rápido a estar en pareja con él, después de tanto tiempo negación. Aún así, el abrazo fue bienvenido.

– Pueees, no me decido si deberíamos ir a la playa o a la montaña, ya sabes, todo depende del continente, la fecha, el hemisferio, el destino, la altura…

– O sea que no tienes nada – lo interrumpió. Kentarô se quedó en silencio y quieto tres segundos y asintió refunfuñando de nuevo. Takeshi dejó que se le escape una risita, y al mismo tiempo su compañero se preguntaba por qué de repente el otro había cambiado y se había hecho más demostrativo respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero no era que se quejase de esto tampoco. Entonces el otro se apiadó de él: – Supongo que necesitarás una mano, ¿verdad?

Unos minutos después ambos se habían sentado en el piso de la habitación, con todos los mapas a su alrededor, y examinando destino por destino, folleto por folleto y escribiendo en una lista cada una de sus puntos a favor y en contra. Y para hacer el trabajo un tanto menos aburrido, ambos hablaban de cosas del pasado, anécdotas, reían, hasta que Takeshi se animó a preguntar:

– Nee, Kentarô – éste levantó la vista de lo que tenía en sus manos y le sonrió para indicarle que lo escuchaba –. Dime, ¿por qué desde siempre, uhh, has esperado con ansias tu matrimonio y la luna de miel? Es decir, ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes como para casarnos?

– Mmn, bueno… – el duklyon rojo inclinó la cabeza y se la rascó con el lápiz que sostenía – Siempre creí en el matrimonio como en una forma de… ¿Cómo explicártelo? Como su fuese una manera de afirmar el amor – hizo una pausa y lo señaló con el lápiz –. La luna de miel también.

– Oh, ya veo… – Takeshi se quedó pensante unos segundos y volvió a preguntar – ¿Entonces crees que casarte sería una forma de _asegurarte_ a tu persona ideal?

– De probar que _la amo_, Takepon – el más joven puso entonces una cara seria – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– La verdad, Kentarô, pensé que tú serías la clase de persona que cree que el amor se prueba con cosas simples y cotidianas, no con grandes bodas o viajes – el susodicho lo miró sin entender –. A lo que me refiero es que… Por ejemplo, tú y yo. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, es un sentimiento recíproco. Hicimos cosas de enamorados, y no fue nada fuera de lo normal, nada extraordinario. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – preguntó entonces con una dulce y relajada sonrisa.

Kentarô lo miró fijo y al poco tiempo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y los mapas quedaron olvidados por el resto de la tarde.


End file.
